Someday
by DiehardJavaJunkie14
Summary: Luke thinks about his future with Lorelai. JavaJunkie undertones, oneshot.


**A/N: This is kind of a Luke character study… and kind of Java's way of getting inside Luke's head. Takes place during "Lazy-Hazy-Crazy Days". Feedback appreciated. It's like looking in the mirror for Jason Stiles, or ruining relationships for Christopher. It just works.**

The bells above the diner door rang and Luke looked up to find Lorelai walking in. Why? What possessed her to walk in at that exact moment? They hadn't spoken in so long, he was sure she was still fuming over the car accident.

Apparently she wasn't.

She sat down at the counter, and Luke listened to her try to convince him that she wasn't Lorelai. She was 'Mimi', someone he'd never met before. All Mimi needed was a cup of coffee, and she would leave. And the diner was closed, but she didn't care. It was all too much for him.

But he had always told her to come by anytime. She definitely took the offer.

Luke watched her pour herself a cup of coffee. She was obviously upset. He hated seeing her hurt, physically or emotionally. It gave him a gnawing feeling in the pit of his stomach. That feeling he got when he couldn't do anything for her. He wanted to be her hero, but it was too cliché. She wouldn't fall for that.

Maybe this was the moment? Or was it too soon? It was too soon. He'd do it someday. Someday soon.

There were countless times he'd thought about 'the moment'. Every time 'the moment' could have happened, something, or someone, got in the way. 'The moment' would be special, sweet, very un-Luke. He just knew he would do it… eventually. Someday.

"Someday" was like his mantra with Lorelai. He was strung along, watching her go from guy to guy, hoping she'd notice. Maybe if he didn't ask her out, she'd notice him. Or maybe not. He'd have to ask her.

Someday, just not that day. Not after her heart was broken again. He wasn't going to be a rebound guy.

Because to Luke, Lorelai wasn't the type of woman to date. She was the type of woman to marry. To spend the rest of his life with. The only time he rethought his 'jam hands' comment was when he was thinking about 'the moment.' He sighed. He wasn't being a realist. She wouldn't notice him. That's why 'the moment' had to be so special, so wonderful, and so… perfect.

Just not that night. Another night, maybe someday soon, but not that night.

He listened carefully to her tell her story. The two guys that let her go were obviously idiots. What he wouldn't give to be with Lorelai. They didn't know how lucky they were.

Luke obviously did.

He tried to reassure her, but she was obviously still upset. It was time for a peace offering. Placing a donut on a plate, he slid it down in her direction.

She admitted that she wanted the 'whole package'. He couldn't do anything but tell the truth. She would get the whole package someday.

If he would ever work up the nerve to ask her out.

In a way, he feared her rejection. But his biggest fear was her readiness to settle down. He watched her leave, knowing he would have to ask her eventually. If he didn't, it would be too late. Another lucky guy would find her, and Luke would be alone.

He went to bed that night, thinking about 'the moment.' He woke up the next morning, got dressed, and opened the diner, thinking about it. He chastised himself for not asking her. It was another missed opportunity.

At her usual time, she walked in the door and took a seat. Rory wasn't with her. Luke approached her, and she looked up at him with a smile.

He loved that smile.

Luke sighed, realizing what a sap he was being. A woman had never made him feel like this. Rachel was beautiful and funny, but he never felt that way about Rachel. Eventually he'd stop waiting for the right moment and blurt out his feelings if he didn't say something.

Of course, as Luke poured her coffee, she gasped. "You are a coffee god," she said, taking a sip from the mug.

"Don't say it too loud, we may have non believers in here," he replied, gesturing to the rest of the patrons in the diner.

Lorelai looked much happier. She sounded better. He was glad she wasn't in a terrible mood, or depressed over Christopher.

But he knew Lorelai. He knew she had the ability to put on an act.

"Well, we should convert them," Lorelai teased.

He nodded. "You ready to order?"

She giggled. "I'll have pancakes, with a side of bacon AND sausage, because I'm indecisive. And I need lots of maple syrup for the pancakes. Make them swim. Drown them in syrup, put the whole bottle on them if you need to. I need sugar. Stat."

"I still don't know how you haven't slipped into a sugar induced coma," he muttered.

Smiling, she put the coffee mug on the table. "Because I'm amazing. I really am Wonder Woman, I decided this morning that I was. I like the cape."

"Whatever you say," he mumbled.

He turned to walk away and she grabbed him by the belt loop. He turned around. What did she want? Luke could never predict what she wanted, who was he kidding?

Lorelai let go of Luke's belt loop and she took a deep breath. "Thank you. For last night. For letting me vent to you."

"Well, I said if you ever needed to talk you were always welcome," he replied. "I couldn't exactly go back on my word. No need to thank me."

"You were there when I needed you, even though I totally blamed you for the accident. Which I shouldn't have. I'm so sorry."

He gave her a smile. "I'm sorry, too."

Was THIS the moment? His mind was racing. Why was he so unable to ask Lorelai out whenever the perfect opportunity arose? Her words floated around in his head for awhile as he made her breakfast. Emerging from the kitchen, he put the pancakes in front of her. She smiled at the amount of syrup he had put on the pancakes.

"You're a great guy, Luke. Some girl is going to be awfully lucky to have you in her life someday," she mused.

Walking back to the kitchen, he came to the conclusion that he would be the lucky one, to have her in his life. Someday.


End file.
